My Flower
by numb-butt
Summary: There's a flower that represents everyone. This was his. Cloud-centric, Cloud/Roxas.


Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix

AN: Written for crazyemosrock.

* * *

"Flowers are without hope.  
Because hope is tomorrow and flowers have no tomorrow."  
- Antonio Porchia

* * *

The day that Cloud stepped in to town to visit Aerith is the day that it all begun. He easily spotted her at the small, outdoor flower shop she owned, but his eyes focused on the short, blond purchasing a hidden flower from her. He was average height and sported a spiky, dirty blonde haircut that was similar to Cloud's own, but no quite there yet, and all in all, he was extremely attractive for what Cloud assumed was his age. Naturally, like any sane person, Cloud wanted to go talk to him, but a part of him knew that he wouldn't be capable of holding up a decent conversation when he could barely hold one with people that he saw everyday.

Releasing a small sigh, Cloud decided against his better judgment and stalked forward slowly, a part of him hoping that the blond would walk away without noticing him and to Cloud's surprise, the blond boy did just that, causing a snarl to draw itself forward. Why'd he have to think that?

The next day was just like the one before (sunny outside with birds singing sweetly while soaring high in the sky) and Cloud had walkout of the dark to see Aerith and there he was, the same blond kid. He was gone before Cloud could reach him though, and ironically, he was wishing him away to avoid conversation.

This cycle continued for what seemed like forever, then there was the day that he wasn't even present at all, the day when the wind didn't howl just quite right and the air more humid than usual. Swallowing thickly, Cloud traveled swiftly to Aerith's wooden stall and stared blankly at her, tempted to ask if she knew the blond, but stopped himself. It wasn't like he'd see him today and speak to him.

"Can you watch the shop while I go run an errand?" Aerith requested, pleading with her huge, emerald eyes. Nodding, Cloud signaled for her to run off and take a break.

Then _he_ showed up, his hands shoved in to light tan pants that warmed him, standing coolly at the other side of the market area. The morning sun shone down on him, creating the illusion that his entire being was sparkling, especially his sea blue eyes that mesmerized Cloud's own. Following his every movement with careful disintegration, it seemed as if he was moving in one slow, graceful gesture to tempt Cloud's very existence. It wasn't until he was standing in front of Cloud with his head lowered that Cloud remembered how to breathe properly.

"Can I help you?" Cloud found it hard to speak, but somehow gathered up the courage to manage.

Fingering an orange flower that inside was encircled by a yellow ring, the kid held it up, twirling it about carefully as if were the most precious thing to him. "She's told me a lot about you," His voice was soft like an angel's, which only made Cloud's heart flutter exceedingly. "How you're filled with grief and despair... Do you know what this flower is? It's called a Calenda and represents just that."

_How fitting_, Cloud thought grimly.

Sealing his beautiful eyes away, he smiled kindly to reveal shimmering white teeth and picked up a different kind of flower. "But I think this once suits you better, it's called an Iris," He announced and offered Cloud a lavender flower with conservative hands. Sparring Cloud one last gleam of his shining eyes, he whirled around and scurried off to rejoin with the darkness that he descended from.

"What's that?" Aerith blurted, scaring Cloud half to death.

Glancing up at her, Cloud quickly returned hia gaze to the gift. "It's an Iris…. Do you know what it means?" He replied hesitantly, silently wanting to keep this secret to himself.

"Let me check," Aerith said and bent down, stuffing her hands in to a small bag that she owned. Pulling a yellow book with red roses and carnations on the cover out, the brunette flipped through the pages until she arrived at her designated page. "Iris: cherished friendship, hope, valor, my compliments, and promise in love. Aww, that's sweet. Who gave you that flower?" Aerith declared, her eyes piercing Cloud's shoulder. He sighed and shook hia head to let her know that he didn't have a clue.

And he guess it was a good thing he didn't, because Cloud never saw him again.


End file.
